charmedchosenlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Avatars
The Avatars are a neutral group of ancient and powerful magical beings. They are visionaries who seek to create Utopia, a perfect world. However, their ideas go against the Grand Design as Utopia can only exist by removing conflict from the world, which would eliminate free will. The Avatars are composed of powerful individuals and are led by Alpha. The Avatars are a collective and possess virtually unlimited power. They exist outside of time and space until the world is ready for their Utopia. History Ancient Egypt The Avatars' first attempt to create Utopia was in Ancient Egypt. However, a powerful mage named Anubis let a revolt against them and created a potion that was capable of killing an Avatar and weakening the collective. The Avatars then retreated as they realized the world was not ready for them. Cole Turner After Cole Turner returned from the Demonic Wasteland with unlimited power, the Avatars wanted him to join their collective. However, Cole only joined them for selfish reasons. With the power of the collective, Cole created a new reality where Paige never found her sisters and Phoebe was still with him. However, Paige appeared in the new reality by accident and reunited her sisters to vanquish Cole once and for all. The collective was weakened and the Avatars retreated to restore their power. The Coming Storm Shortly after killing Gideon to protect his son, Leo Wyatt was haunted by floating "spirit heads", which later revealed themselves as the Avatars. They wanted Leo to join them and convinced him that Utopia was the only way to create a peaceful and safe future for his family. The Avatars also recruited Leo because they would ultimately need the Charmed Ones to create their perfect world. Leo eventually managed to convince the sisters of the Avatars' good intentions and each sister agreed. They then started vanquishing any demon that posed a threat to Utopia, which drove a group of demons to free Zankou. At the same time, their plans were threatened by an FBI agent named Kyle Brody, who wrongfully blamed his parents' death on the Avatars. As the Avatars and the Charmed Ones prepared to create Utopia, Zankou and Brody worked together and Brody managed to vanquish the Avatar Beta with an ancient Egyptian potion, while she also fatally injured him. The entire world was then put to sleep in order to make the change. Utopia When Utopia was created, everything seemed perfect, but Leo sensed something was wrong and soon began to question the function of Utopia when Paige was not mourning Kyle Brody. He discovered that in order to maintain their perfect world, the Avatars were forced to remove free will and remove everyone that caused conflict from the world. Leo then worked with Zankou and sacrificed himself by creating conflict so he would be killed, which inspired Phoebe to look deeper and realize what was truly happening. The Charmed Ones joined forces with Zankou and confronted the Avatars, who realized that the world was still not ready for them. The Avatars then reversed Utopia and brought back everyone who had been killed after it was created, including Leo. The remaining collective then retreated from the world again, waiting until the world would finally be ready to accept their ways. Helping Piper When the Ultimate Battle came closer, the Grand Design required Leo to die in order to motivate Piper and her sisters to fight. The Angel of Death appeared before Piper to warn her, after which Piper summoned an Elder and an Avatar to give her the answers she needed. However, both parties were reluctant to share information out of fear, and eventually redirected her to the Angel of Destiny. War in the Heavens At one point, the Avatar Epsilon stole the identity of Calliope a Whitelighter, killed by a Darklighter immediately after being reborn and infiltrating in the Heavens. Epsilon should have started a rebellion in the Heavens, so that when the Avatars were ready to try Utopia again, the Elders would not have been a problem. She met Noah, who was becoming increasingly unhappy with the Elderly, and supported him in his desire to change things. During this time, Noah fell in love with Calliope and began a relationship. Some time later, Epsilon noticed that Noah was becoming too happy to start a rebellion. To motivate him, she simulated her death, blaming Odin in the process. Witha broken and furious heart, Noah used the Apple of Discord to trigger a rebellion and almost succeeded, until he was stopped by Leo and Paige; however, the plan was not a complete failure, as it showed that many Whitelighters did not trust the council and were ready to betray it. Powers and Abilities The Avatars are a collective of immortal magical beings that possess virtually unlimited powers. They can turn other beings into Avatars, adding their individual power to the collective. However, one death weakens the entire collective and individuals can drain their shared power if they are not careful or use it for personal gain. Active Powers *'Fading:' The ability to teleport in fading manner. *'Reality Warping:' The ability to alter the fabric of reality. *'Chronokinesis:' The ability to manipulate time in all directions. *'Illusion Casting:' The ability to alter the perceptions of other beings, allowing users to make others experience what they desire. *'Energy Blasts:' The ability to fire blasts of magical energy from one's hands. *'Resurrection:' The ability to bring the deceased back to life or turn them into the undead. Passive Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. *'Immunity:' The ability to be immune to certain powers, spells or potions. *'Immortality:' The ability to possess a possibly infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Known Avatars Appearances *Charmed Season 5, "Sam I Am", "Centennial Charmed" *Charmed Season 7 *Charmed Season 8, "Vaya Con Leos" *Legacy 112: Noah's Arc (flashbacks only) Category:Species Category:Avatars